


If I Must...

by MizUndahStood



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Food, Friendship, IFDrabble, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizUndahStood/pseuds/MizUndahStood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John are dateless on Valentine's Day. Or are they?...</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Must...

  
[ ](http://s1375.photobucket.com/user/Miz_UndahStood/media/2015%20Feb/88EC083A-9032-45B7-BEAB-4CDA4F2E5FF3_zpsgh9lz3bk.jpg.html)

Between tear assing through Greater London with Sherlock and his day job at the surgery, John rarely has time to indulge his passion for music or good food.

A recommendation from a friend makes John a little curious about a nearby restaurant. He’d heard that it serves up tasty authentic American barbecue and has live music on weekends.

Since neither man has a sweetheart for Valentines Day, John cajoles the detective into an evening of beer, and blues. A burger, maybe?

Sherlock pouts, complains, and trudges along… But secretly looks forward to stealing quite a few chips from John’s plate.


End file.
